Anywhere but here
by Meriadeth
Summary: Human/Au: Dean is unhappy with his life, Castiel looking for a way out of a terrible marriage, meet for a long road trip and may find something more than just friendship...Ratings may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere but here

Part one

_Traveling? Needing driver to drive from New York _

_to California, will furnish gas and car, you buy your own _

_food, if interested please call 555-9234 ask for Castiel Novak…_

Dean looked at the ad again; he inched for his cell phone just as Michael came out the door.

"Hey babe, you ready?" his lover asked and Dean nodded as he folded the paper up, keeping the ad from Michael's curious eyes. He would have to call when Michael was at work.

Castiel had walked into his house to find his wife sitting at the kitchen table with a pissed off look on her face. "Hey Anna, what is the matter?"

Anna snapped her face to her husband and with a rage she stood up crossing the room in easy four strides. "What is the matter? I am hungry and there is no food on the table that is what the problem is." Castiel backed up away from her.

"I'm sorry I will cook something," Castiel said as he walked to the kitchen, he knew Anna was on his tale and he knew that his night wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Just never mind okay, I come home after a long and tiring day dealing with idiots at the office," Anna said slamming the door to the refrigerator, nearly catching Castiel's hand in it. "Order some pizza and have them deliver it, I'm going to take a shower." Castiel nodded going over to the phone.

Dean sighed as he walked through his luxury home. When he had first met Michael, he had been a struggling med student. Dean had worked and worked to help his boyfriend. And in the end they now had all this. And Michael had given Dean anything he wanted, but the one thing Dean wanted was for Michael to stay home with him, but the man couldn't be bothered with that, stating that things were so busy at the hospital that he would stay there for days instead of coming home.

Now Dean may have not gone to college or anything, but he wasn't stupid. He had went to the hospital once to take his lover some home cooked food and found Michael in his office with another man. He had been crushed, but he never told Michael. And his lover never said anything.

Dean sat at the kitchen table staring at the folded newspaper his cell phone sitting beside it. Did he want to leave? Where would he go when he got there? Sam lived in California; he could go and stay with him. He had a tiny nest egg save just for this reason. Dean picked up the cell phone and unfolded the paper and dialed.

"_Hello you have reached the phone of Castiel Novak, I am sorry but I am unable to come to the phone at this time, please leave a message at the tone, thank you and have a pleasant day." _

Dean nearly flinched when the tone sounded, but he had made a decision. "Yes this is Dean Winchester, I read that you needed a driver for your trip, I can help with gas and other things please call if you are still interested." Dean rattled off his phone number and slammed the phone down taking small but painful breathes. It was done, now he would have to wait.

Castiel lay in bed until he heard the door slam shut. Anna was gone for the morning and he jumped from the bed. Anna was once a wonderful girl and they had been so in love, but when Anna had wanted children and they had found out that he couldn't provide the necessary stuff in which to create a child. Anna had been so upset and then she changed.

He often apologized to her, saying they could have someone else to provide, but Anna wanted nothing more to do with it. She had slapped him for even suggesting adoption. So he had left it alone and with each passing year she became less like the woman he had married. He knew he couldn't deal with her much longer and he had created an account that she didn't know about and placed every dime he had, he still put money in her account to keep her fooled, his parents had been putting money in his account and he had enough to where he could go live somewhere else for a time.

As he got out of the shower he heard his phone buzzing with a voicemail. Listening to the person on the recording, he smiled…

Dean walked out of the bank when his phone started ringing. Looking down he felt his stomach leap when he saw the number. This was it… "Hello? Yes this is Dean, third and main, coffee shop, fifteen minutes, see ya there." Dean closed his phone and looked around. Going across the street he walked into the coffee shop and sat down. There he waited…

Castiel walked around the corner and into the coffee shop, he spotted a man sitting by himself and as the man looked up they caught each others eyes.

Dean stood up when he saw that another man walking toward him. "Dean Winchester?" Dean nodded when the man said his name. "Castiel Novak, please sit down and lets discuss the trip."

They discussed what to do, when to do it and what they would need. Castiel told Dean that he could afford the gas and the vehicle, he would drive first then let Dean and then it would be back and forth, the motel rooms would be pay as you go. They could share the cost if that would be more pleasing. And by the time their coffees were gone they had a plan.

Dean knew that Michael wouldn't be home tonight and that gave him an opportunity to get some of his stuff packed. Castiel knew that Anna would be home at six so he would have to pack in the morning. Castiel had been given directions to Dean's home, and told him that he would be by to pick him up at ten tomorrow.

"We are leaving that soon?" Castiel nodded, he didn't want to wait, he only had the courage to do this once and if he delayed, he knew he wouldn't be leaving. It was now or never.

"Is that a problem?" Dean shook his head, he had just hopped that Michael wouldn't change his schedule and come home early. And there were people that he wanted to go see before he left. He would have to call them, he guessed.

"Than I shall see you in the morning, ten sharp please be outside with your bags." Castiel said as he left.

_Well what do you think? Like it, hate it, review and let's see where this story leads us…_

_Thank you for reading_

_Meriadeth_


	2. Chapter 2

Anywhere but here

Part two

Dean looked at all the bags he had packed. Five in total, he wanted to take more, but they had limited space. His belongings would be in the back seat as Castiel's would be in the trunk. He had packed his clothes in one and the other four were things that Michael had gotten him, things he couldn't part with. He debated to leave a note, but then decided against it as he knew that Michael would try to follow. His stomach had been giving him fits ever since he had left the coffee shop. He knew it was nerves.

Castiel watched as Anna walk around their house, she was looking for something that she could bitch about, but he had come home early and cleaned, cooked and did the laundry. He hid a smile as she finally huffed and sat on the couch. He knew that he wasn't going to be invited to sit with her. So he stayed in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"It is late, I am going to go to bed, do you need anything before I go sleep?" Castiel asked being nice, Anna refused to speak as she continued to watch television. "Very well Good night Anna." He wouldn't say he loved her or anything. He hated lying anyway. He didn't know what time Anna finally came to bed, nor did he care…

Dean woke up at seven the next morning. His nerves were still raw and he was nauseous and it was getting worse when he saw that it was nine. One hour left and he had vomited twice.

Castiel watched as Anna got in her car and started to leave. He ran through the house like a mad man, pulling suitcases out of there hiding place. He looked out the door and saw that it was quiet in the neighborhood. Running with suitcases he grabbed one and threw it in the trunk. After stuffing the last one in he went back in the house to grab a couple of waters for the trip over to Dean's. He gave himself thirty minutes to find Dean and help him with whatever he needed.

Dean was waiting by the curb with his luggage sitting beside him. He wanted to run into his home and lock the door, but the memory of Michael and that other man came to mind and he stayed put. He watched as a black Mercedes pull up with Castiel sitting in the driver's seat. Swallowing again Dean watched as Castiel got out and opened the trunk. He picked up one suitcase and placed it in the back while Cas got the other and put the smaller one in the trunk.

When all his bags were in the car, Dean stopped and looked at his home. He had been living in that house for five years. Castiel stopped before he got in the car noticing how Dean was looking.

"Still want to do this?" Dean looked at Cas. He didn't answer, he just got in the car and stared straight ahead as Cas got in and pulled away from his house. Cas was quiet as he knew that Dean was having a small panic attack. It was hard to walk away, or run away, and he knew that personally. Had Anna never changed then he would still be with her.

"Here, you look like you need something." Castiel said as he put a bottle of water in Dean's lap. He glanced at Dean as the man drained the water down. "You're going to regret doing that." Dean looked over at him. "Drinking like that I mean." Dean gave a small smile.

Castiel left the store with a map; Dean was leaning against the car waiting and pumping gas. Castiel in his haste to get home yesterday, forgot to fill up the gas tank. They had traveled as far as they could risk and then pulled into a gas station. Dean filled as Cas went to pay and to purchase a map. Dean finished and went to Castiel side looking over the map. Castiel was marking the way to California.

"I think if we go this way, it would take less time." Castiel pointed out, but Dean shook his head and pointed to another way.

"If we went this way, we could see some sights along the way." Castiel blinked at his traveling companion then back to the map.

"Why do we need to stop to see some sights?" Castiel asked, it hardly seem logical if they went all the way down and then over.

"Haven't you ever wondered what was out there? Hey we could totally see the biggest ball of twine." Dean actually sounded excited. He had moved to New York from Kansas when he was a child, but his father never stopped to actually see anything.

"Why would one want to go see a ball of twine?" Castiel asked not really getting it. Dean rolled his eyes and marked the way he wanted to go.

"If you want happy company on this long journey then we go this way." Dean said marking his way to California.

"It would cost us more to go that direction, but if you insist, then I see no problem." Castiel just wanted to get the hell out of New York before Anna came home, although she probably wouldn't care that he was gone. She would just sit at the kitchen table until ten and then start to wonder.

Soon they were back on the road, Castiel had taken the first five hours and then gave Dean the wheel. They had just passed the state line when Dean's cell phone rang. Looking at it Castiel saw that Dean had paled.

"It's Michael," Dean said quietly. If he answered then Michael would know something was up. It was taken out of his hands when Castiel reached over and silenced the call. It went to voicemail, but Dean didn't listen, he just deleted it. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, please do that for me as well." Castiel said as Dean nodded. Cas pulled his cell phone and placed both of them in the glove compartment. They were half way through Pittsburg when Castiel's phone rang. Neither touched them.

Finally stopping for the night, Dean's cell phone had been ringing off the hook. So had Castiel's, they would just look at the number and let it go to voicemail. They both decided to share one room and used Castiel's name for the first one, Dean's would be the next one. As they entered the room, they both used the shower and then sat on both beds staring at nothing.

They had done it; they had left all of it behind.

_More to come…_

_Thanks for reading, review and tell me if I am doing okay. _

_Meriadeth_


	3. Chapter 3

Anywhere but here

Part 3

Dean was the first to wake up; he looked over and saw that his new friend was shifting in his sleep. He watched as his cell phone light up with another call. He itched to answer it, but when he reached over to pick it up it stopped.

"Michael must really miss you." Dean nearly flew out of the bed in fright when a gravel voice pierced the silence. He glanced over at Castiel as the man sat up in bed, looking at his cell phone.

"Your wife?" Dean asked as he nodded to Cas's phone.

"Yes, she is not happy; she sent me a text last night. Her fury was well written." Castiel said as he put the phone down.

"What is her name?" Dean had wondered but he never said anything, Castiel knew about Michael, well at least his name.

"Anna," Cas said stretching, "she used to be so nice."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Dean asked still laying beneath the covers. he wondered if Cas would tell him, and to his surprise he did.

"I couldn't help her conceive, she didn't take it so well." Castiel really didn't want to talk about it, and didn't know why he was sharing. "What about yours, Michael?"

Dean flinched when his phone went off again. "I caught him cheating." He whispered. "I worked my ass off for him for ten years and he was never home and then I found him in his office with another man."

"Did you confront him about it?" Castiel asked gently. Dean shook his head, as he got out of bed.

"We need to get going if were going to make it too Ohio." Castiel nodded as he too got out of bed. After packing what they had brought in, they paid and were off. They stopped to pick up a coffee and a biscuit. Dean picked at his food still feeling sick to his stomach.

"I know it is hard, you have been with the same person for so long, you don't know what to do with yourself." Castiel said as he turned on the interstate. Dean didn't say anything, but he knew that Castiel was right.

They had been on the road for thirty minutes when Castiel tried to radio. He normally listened to opera or some type of new world music, but Dean couldn't take it any longer.

"Dude if I listen to this I'm probably going to fling myself out of the car." Dean said finally after twenty minutes of opera or some shit. Castiel looked over at Dean.

"Well what would you like to listen to?" he asked, Dean just shrugged.

"Anything is better that a big fat woman with one eyebrow singing about being dumped at the alter." Dean said tinkering with the radio. He had the volume up a bit when highway to hell came on, nearly sending Cas off the road. "Sorry, sorry, my fault." Dean said as he turned the radio down.

Castiel breathed through the loud squeaky voice of who ever it was that was singing. He looked over to see Dean head bopping to the music while drumming his fingers on the car door. It was then that Castiel knew this was going to be a long drive.

Finally they were in Ohio, Cleveland to be exact. Dean had been chatting up waitress at a local family diner asking of places to see. Castiel was patiently waiting for their food when Dean came back to the table with a happy expression.

"Hey guess what?" Dean happily said as Cas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The rock n roll hall of fame is just down the road." Dean said almost bouncing in his seat.

"Is it full of the band that was playing in the car? The man with the high pitched voice," Castiel asked and for a minute he thought that Dean had went into some type of shock.

"Dude AC/DC rules, you just have no taste in classics." Dean said shaking his head. Castiel just shrugged as their food was brought to him. Again the waitress giggled and twirled her hair with one finger when Dean smiled up at her.

"I thought you were gay?" Castiel said watching Dean as he took a sharp inhale and the waitress huffed back to another table.

"Dude so not cool and the term is Bi, and further more don't say that in front of people." Dean said as his face turned red.

"My apologizes, I will remember that next time a flimsy waitress is doing her mating giggle." Castiel said as picked up his burger and started eating.

"Mating giggle? Dude, who the hell says stuff like that," Castiel shrugged as Dean watched the waitress glare at him. he was kind of grateful that they already had their food.

"Okay so Rock n roll hall of fame, I bet I get to see all the cool outfits that my favorite rockers wore while in a video." Dean said as he took a bit out of his hamburger.

"If you insist on seeing the exhibit, then I shall stay outside until you are done." Castiel said as he finished his burger.

"Oh no you don't, I gotta start teaching you the finer points of rock n roll, because you obviously have no clue." Dean said as he looked at Castiel. "Seriously opera music?"

Castiel sighed as he watched Dean finish his lunch. Yes this was going to be a very long travel.

_Okay so I know that the Rock n roll hall of fame is in Cleveland Ohio, no I have never been there, but I did see the webpage for it and it looked cool. I am unfamiliar about the next state, which will be Kentucky, anyone want to help me on that, I would be extremely grateful. _

_More to come _

_Thanks for reading, please review and let me know if I have made any mistakes, so I can fix them. Also thank you for reviews I enjoyed reading them…_

_Meriadeth… _


	4. Chapter 4

Anywhere but here…

Part 4

Castiel had at one time been bored to tears, so bored that anything would have been better than what was going on, but this, was boring on a scale that had not been invented yet. Well it was for him.

Dean on the other hand was having the time of his life, going from one part of the museum to the next, near drooling when he saw one of the coats from one of his favorite rock band. At least that's what Castiel thinks as he walked along side his new friend.

"Oh my god Cas. Do you see what I see?" Dean asked and that was another thing that irritated him, Dean had given him a nickname. It wasn't that he disliked the name, but Cas? Did he look like a Cas, no he did not, but Dean had been using it since the diner and then here. "It's like heaven or sex, my god it is perfection." Dean said in awe at whatever he saw and Cas was to interested on leaving to pay any thing any attention.

"Dean we have been over this entire museum, I think that we have seen all there is to offer, can we please leave?" Castiel pleaded, but Dean didn't hear him as he was already off seeing something new, he gave a sigh of irritation, throwing up his hands in defeat he decided that he would have a better time being alone in his car.

"Cas what do you think?" Dean said as he turned to his friend, only to frown when Cas was no longer behind him, as he looked around he saw that Castiel was sitting in the car. Dean gave a sigh as he walked out, looking back he smiled, this had been a truly wonderful day. He almost didn't think about Michael.

Castiel jumped when the passenger door opened and for a minute he thought that Anna had found him, but to his relief it was Dean.

"Hey why did you leave? Didn't you have fun in there?" Dean asked as Castiel started the car.

"No, well yeah, it was okay, I hardly know any of the artists in there, but seeing you happy was enough." Castiel said as he pulled out of the parking lot as they hit the interstate, Cas reached over and pulled his cell phone out. Looking at it he hit the voicemail.

"_Castiel Novak, this is your last chance, come home and I will forgive you for leaving, we will put this little rebellion behind us and never speak of this again. Just remember this is your last chance."_

Castiel sigh as he deleted the message, he looked over briefly when he noticed Dean looking over at him. "Anna, she told me that she would forgive me if I came home now." He said as Dean nodded. Dean looked at his own and saw that he had five voicemails already and as he checked his missed calls he noticed one that wasn't from Michael.

"_Dean? Please call me, Michael is going nuts, he saying you have been kidnapped and he said if you don't get in touch with someone, he's going to the cops. Dean please if you get this please call me or him, love you bye." _

Dean saved that voicemail and deleted the rest, damn Michael for going after his sister looking for him, of course he now had Jo worrying her ass off, but he was kind of scared that if he called her, then Michael would be standing there and snatch the phone from her.

"Who was it," Castiel asked making Dean jump.

"Oh my sister Jo, seems that Michael is going around town looking for my friend getting them worried." Dean said as he bit his lip wondering what to do.

"Perhaps you should call her, it might ease her mind a little," Castiel said as Dean shrugged.

"I'm scared that if I do, he is going to be standing over her," Dean said as he watched the trees go by. Castiel nodded because there was that.

"Give me the phone, I will call her," Dean looked over at the hand that was right in front of him. "She does not know me, wait give me her number and I will use my phone," Dean nodded and told him, Castiel had started dialing as soon as the numbers were out of Dean's mouth.

"_Hello?" came a female voice, it had to be Dean's sister._

"Yes this is Castiel Novak, is this Jo?" he asked as Dean pressed his ear up against the phone.

"_Yes this is Jo, may I ask what this is about?" Jo asked sounding a little confused as she didn't know the phone number. _

"Yes I was wondering if you were alone at the moment." Castiel gave himself a mental smack as Dean chuckled lightly. He knew better than to ask some female woman if she as alone, now she probably thought he was watching her. He could just imagine the look on her face when he asked that.

"_As if it is any of your business, but yeah, why, oh god I'm about to die." Jo was starting to sound freaked out._

It was Dean that saved him from trying to explain when he snatched the phone out of Castiel's hand. "Sis?" his voice as Castiel noted sounded a little relieved.

He kept his eyes on the road, taking small glances over at Dean. He noticed that Dean was biting his nails as he talked to his sister, but other than that he didn't do much, Castiel would be sobbing like a baby at his brother, but he doubted any of his family cared, they never liked Anna and he wished that he had taken his brother Gabriel's advised and ran like hell. But he had thought he was in love, and now he was running. He just hoped when he got to where he was going that there would be something or someone waiting for him. California was Gabriel's last known location.

Dean closed his phone and with a small thank you put it in the glove compartment.

"Thank you Cas, she is less worried now, she told me that Michael had come over there only once, she will keep my whereabouts from him," Dean said as he looked out the window. Castiel just nodded as he saw the ramp for the place that they were going.

Dean hardly said anything at all, and as nightfall hit they crossed the state line into Kentucky.

_Sorry for the long wait, but they are in Kentucky, time to get drunk…lol who would it be?_

_More to come and remember Review please…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait, had a brain freeze with this chapter, but it's out now, hope you enjoy…_

_Anywhere but here_

As soon as Dean and Castiel entered their motel room for the night, they both gave a sigh and then collapsed. They were tired from the museum and from the drive. Castiel curled up leaving Dean to cover him with a small blanket before he too when off to sleep.

"_Why can't you understand, I want your baby, not someone else's." the slap had hurt, and Castiel had backed away from his wife, Anna who was enraged shook with her anger. He just shook his head and walked away. He couldn't even look at her right now._

"Cas? Hey wake up dude, were losing sun light." Dean said as he shook Castiel, he had been trying to wake the man up for the past fifteen minutes. He nearly toppled over when Castiel jerked awake and flailed a little.

"Dean, what the hell, why did you wake me up?" Castiel asked rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. He looked to see that Dean had a huge smile on his face. He groaned out loud making Dean snarl at him.

"Were in Kentucky, Cas we are in Kentucky." Dean said making Cas look over at him.

"I know this Dean, I drove us in, and we didn't stop until two and now it is seven o'clock, Dean Bed now." Castiel ordered as he flopped backward on to his pillow. He growled when Dean grabbed his hand and started yanking him closer to the edge.

"What the hell is so important about Kentucky?" Castiel frowned as he knew that Dean was up and ready to go.

"Dude it like the capitol of whiskey, not to mention the Kentucky Derby? Dude we got to go and bet on a horse." Dean said sounding like kid on Christmas morning.

"I will not bet on a horse, and you can take the car to where ever you want, I need sleep." Castiel said handing over the keys. Dean thought about it for a minute then he snatched the keys.

"Fine then, you stay here and I will go have fun all by myself." Dean said walking out the door, he looked back once more to see if Castiel had changed his mind, but all he saw was Cas waving at him. He growled as he closed the door.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Castiel murmured as fell back a sleep.

Dean was having the time of his life, he stood on the bleachers as he watched the horse he had betted on pelt her way to the finish line, he cheered right along with the others, as he was walking back to collect his winnings he spied some older gentlemen watching a news cast.

Now normally he would have just disregard it, but the person on the tube looked a hell of a lot like Jo. Then he watched as the reporter said something, and then he saw the report that was printed at the bottom of the screen.

He, Michael reported him missing? Possible being held for ransom? What the hell?

Dean grabbed his winnings and speeded back to the motel room.

Castiel had just come from the bathroom and jumped when the door slammed opened. He stared hard at Dean as he saw the man was panting and looking a little freaked out.

"What is going on?" he asked watching Dean look out the window then he closed them tight and walked back to the door to make sure it was locked. "Dean I asked you a question?"

"Michael, reported me missing, possibly kidnapped and he told people that I was being held for ransom." Dean said in one quick rush. Castiel just blinked at him. "Can you not understand? We need to get the hell out of here." Dean was freaking out, why couldn't Cas be scared with him.

"Dean, stop, you're panicking." Castiel said as he walked over to the hyperventilating man. "Look there is no way that any cop is going to take you away, your old enough to say you left on your own."

"But Jo was on the tv, she was crying," Dean said as he tried to calm himself down.

"The Tv?" Castiel asked as he walked over to the motel tube, flicking it on he sat on the bed and then the special report came on.

"_**My brother is six, two he had short brownish blonde hair, green eyes, oh please don't hurt him. Just send him home to his family who love him and want him safe."**_

Castiel just looked on in disbelief, Jo looked nothing like Dean. He looked over at Dean and then looked back over to the tube.

"_**Dean Winchester, husband to the famous brain surgeon Michael Starling was last seen in his home three days ago, if you have any information please contact your local police station."**_

"Jo looks nothing like you." Castiel said as he switched off the tv. Dean just stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe your not panicking, dude they are going to find me and you'll be arrested." Dean said freaking out again. "And she is adopted, well sort of,"

"Okay Dean breath, look if it makes you feel any better then I will go and talked to the cops myself." Castiel knew that he had made a mistake when Dean tackled him to the bed.

"No you can't what if they don't believe me, you, us?" Dean said hovering over him. Castiel looked up into panicked eyes and then they both jumped when a knock came from the door.

With out giving notice the door opened and Dean leaned down and kissed Cas full on the lips. Castiel's eyes widened when he felt Dean lip's on his.

Now it was his turn to freak out.

_Okay panicking Dean, confused Castiel, and now a kissing couple…hmmm what ever do we have here? _

_More to come and thanks for reading…_

_Review please…_

_Meriadeth_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh…my fingers hurt, from typing; well this chapter is done…yay! Thank you, thank you for all the reviews… it makes me smile that you like this story…_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Anywhere but here_

_Part 6_

Castiel didn't know what to do; he knows that Dean is panicking, hell he is about to panic now. He was almost of a mind to push Dean off of him when an accented voice echoed in the room.

"Housekeeping…oh so sorry, I come back later." As the door shut Dean released Cas's mouth with a sharp intake.

Talk about awkward.

Castiel was panting in shock, Dean was panting for a totally different reason, one which he didn't want to say.

"I think that this little panic attack of yours has just gone into to overdrive," Castiel said as he got off the bed. He went to the mirror and was surprised to see his lips were red from the kiss. As he looked back at Dean he saw that the man was holding his head with his hands while shaking it back and forth. He jumped when Dean flew off the bed with a loud apology.

"Cas I am so very sorry, I don't know what came over me." Dean said as he started pacing. "I mean yes I find you extremely attractive, but I also know that you were married to a woman and is obviously very straight," Dean stopped and just looked defeated. "I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

Castiel only nodded, he knew that Dean was sorry, "Dean it is okay, I know you would normally never do this, and I suggest that this event never be repeated." Castiel said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean sat down beside him and they both sighed, then Castiel was startled when he snickered, Dean shoved him a little as a smile was blossoming over his face.

Castiel held a hand over his mouth, but his eyes were shining with tears of laughter, then Dean snickered and then he lost it. And then Dean lost it and then they were both holding their stomach's as the cramping from so much laughing started.

"Oh god…I have never laughed that hard in my life," Dean said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Cas sat up and wiped his own.

"Yes thank you for that." Castiel said, he looked over at Dean. "Still up for the whiskey?" Dean thought about for a minute then he nodded.

"Sure, but what if were spotted? I don't want you to go through anything that has cuffs involved." Dean said getting up and helping Cas to stand.

"I have told you Dean, if we are pulled, you can just tell them that you went of your own free will, the cops must take your word, we might have to go to the police station for a formal report, but we will be fine." Castiel said getting his keys off the floor. Dean nodded and walked out the door, they see the housekeeper and wave at her, she blushes and waves back.

On their way to the distillery, Castiel noticed that Dean was glancing over at him. He didn't want to call Dean out on it, but he was getting distracted. As they pull up at the home of bourbon, Dean is the first out of the car and is waiting with little patience for Cas to move his ass, Dean's words exactly.

Castiel had to admire the house, with its wrap around porch, as he looked over and saw the statue he smiled as Dean went over and waved him over.

"Cas take a picture." Dean said standing right beside the bronze statue. Castiel pulled his phone and takes a small snapshot. He shows Dean the picture and when Dean nods he tries to walk away only to be pulled backs and stumbles and then he is face to face with the statue, as he turns around Dean snaps his own shot.

"You're impossible." Castiel said as he walked toward the tour guide, lovely woman as she introduces herself as the tour begins; Castiel has his eyes on Dean the entire time.

Dean it seems is having the time of his life, he listens with rapt attention as the tour lady talks about the history of bourbon making, Castiel has never been much of a drinker, Anna hated the stuff, so she never allowed it in her house…their house. When the tour is over they are escorted into the tasting room.

Dean sits at one of the bars and chooses for himself, Castiel on the other hand just sits quietly waiting for Dean to get done tasting all the different kinds of bourbon. They are small glasses, so Castiel trusts that Dean wouldn't get to drunk, they were all set to leave the state after this little adventure is over.

Dean looks over and sees that Cas is just sitting there looking bored. "Hey Cas, try this one." He says as he calls the attendant over, the man nods and pours Cas a drink.

"I don't think I should, I do not have much of a tolerance for alcohol," Dean just waves him off and puts the drink right in front of him. Castiel looks around and sees all the people that were with the tour, drinking and having fun. "Okay why not," Dean smiles and pats him on the back and watches as Castiel has his first taste of bourbon.

It had an interesting taste, but the burning sensation in his throat makes him want to cough, and he does, he lowers his head as the bourbon settles in his stomach. He knew that his face must have been contorted as he grimaced a little, but Dean just smiles and goes back to his own taste.

As they leave the building Castiel had sampled all the different flavors and is feeling kind of woozy, he gives Dean the keys as he is having a hard time focusing. Dean of course puts the bottles that he has bought in the trunk along with some t-shirts that he had bought and also the hard candy.

"Dude I don't think we can go over the state line with the alcohol, I guess it's a good thing that we bought small fifths." Castiel nodded still sitting in the front seat staring at the road ahead. "Maybe a good thing we still have the motel room, huh." Castiel once again nods as he watches the scenery go by.

He doesn't realize that they stopped until Dean opens the car door, "Wow I really didn't think ones tolerance was so low, you only tasted four of them." Dean said as he helps him to the room, there he sits as Dean goes back to the car and gets the rest of the bourbon.

And then it become so blurry, that one minute he is just skirting the edge of being drunk, and then he just bypasses everything and becomes drunker than he has ever been, and Dean is just as drunk as he is.

He doesn't seem to know when he passed out, only knowing that once he wakes up; Dean is lying right beside him. Now normally he doesn't have a problem with that, but when he looks down, he sees that both of them are completely and shamefully naked.

He looks on the floor and sees all the empty bottles on the floor and the entire room smells like the distillery that they had just visited.

Just what the hell happened last night?

_Oh my, _

_More to come and thanks for reading. _

_Review please._

_Meriadeth…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well I have only one word to say about this chapter, ugh, this was the most difficult, the most stubborn, most infuriating chapter I have ever had in one story. I mean, two weeks I have been working on this and nothing turned out right, so I kept deleting and writing more. Hell I even wrote a threesome with detail, yet I couldn't write this stupid chapter. Oh and then, my computer gets sick, my life sucked for a few days…_

_But I hope I have succeed, I would like to thank all the reviews I received and alerts and favs, you guys rock, and sorry that this wasn't out sooner. _

_Anywhere but here_

_Part 7_

Dean was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the impending screech that was about to happen. So when it actually happened he rolled right off the bed.

"Ouch shit," groaning as he clutched his head as it felt like his brain wanted to implode. Dean looked over the top of the bed just in time to see his driving partner and suddenly good friend slamming the bathroom door shut.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Come on Cas, I need to use the head." Dean said as he hit the door again. He briefly wondered if Cas was okay in there, or if something happened. He banged harder on the door and almost lost his balance as the door was yanked open by a man that looked like he had just puked up his entire stomach and other major organs.

"You can stop banging on the door." Castiel said as he walked out in nothing but a towel. Dean followed him for a second and jumped back when Cas whirled on him. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Dude, we were drunk as hell, how the hell would I know." Dean said as he saw Castiel look down and then turned away and blushed.

"Would you mind terribly if you got dressed," Castiel asked not bothering to look again. Dean looked down and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"See this is what a hangover feels like, I didn't even realized that I was naked." Dean said lying threw his teeth; he wanted to see if Castiel would comment on it. "Look I don't have a clue what really happened last night, but I don't feel any different, and you don't look to be in pain, so I am thinking that nothing happened."

"Why would I be in pain?" Castiel asked confused, Dean smirked at him, but he didn't say anything, he just walked back into the bathroom. As the door closed Castiel looked around and saw that four bottles were gone and now he knew why he felt like shit. He turned when Dean walked out.

"I think we have had a little too much adventure, I say we just head on to California, with out stopping anymore, well more than we have to." Castiel said as he got his clothes on.

"Hmm, naa, I don't think so, there is still so much I want to see, and obliviously you need some adventure in your life, so we stay to the plan." Dean said getting dressed. "Look I know being with me, especially after everything that has happened, just lets try again, I promise no more kissing and no more being drunk."

Castiel looked doubtful at first, but he nodded anyway, the kiss was a surprise, yet not unpleasant, and if Dean says is true and nothing happened, then he would just chalk it down to being very drunk, only once he had been drunk, and he didn't have the compulsion to get naked. So it was most curious.

They paid for the room and started on their way, Castiel didn't notice that Dean winced as he sat down, they simply grunted and where on their way, four hours into the drive Dean looked at the map when he noticed a sign. "No way, seriously?" Castiel looked over "what?" Dean ignored him as he looked over at the map.

"Hit the next exit," Castiel nodded as he looked back at Dean, which was when he saw the grimace coming across his face when he shifted. He turned away when he saw Dean looking over at him.

"What is the next exit?" Castiel said staring straight ahead.

"Dude Graceland, were in Tennessee," when nothing was forthcoming, "oh come on, please tell me you have heard of the king, and good god talk about the Tennessee ribs, melt in your mouth," Castiel looked over at Dean and then shook his head.

"Of course I know the king, I am not so bland as to not know Elvis, just wanted to know why we were stopping." Of course he never had listened to anything that Elvis sang, only when Anna's friends were over did they ever listen to Elvis, maybe he should take a few snapshots inside and send them to Anna.

They tour Graceland and Castiel had to admit that he was having fun, although he thought that a man shouldn't wear so many sequences on one outfit, but hey maybe back in the day, they liked that so of thing. They finished touring and Dean had literally bought a hundred things in the gift shop, after they left Dean pointed out where he had found out where the best ribs were at, so they stopped there and ate their fill and Castiel had been a little embarrassed, due to Dean's loud moaning as he ate.

After traveling some more Dean had suggested the Jack Daniel brewery, but vetoed the idea when Castiel just looked over at him, Dean knew that Castiel would react that way, which was why he suggested it.

After stopping at a motel close to the Alabama border, Castiel had to admit that they were making great time, so after ordering pizza, they got comfortable again. Although Castiel remembered Dean's grimacing in the car, and wanted so bad to ask, he just let it go.

After all, he let everything go when he was with Anna.

_To Be Continued, _

_Thanks for reading and more to come, and remember to review…_

_Meriadeth…_


End file.
